Manager's Orders
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Having a Manager as infuriatingly gorgeous as Seifer, certainly made work more interesting for Hayner - especially when left alone in the break room. LEMON, Yaoi, Seiner / Seifer x Hayner.


Manager's Orders

Pushing open the employee door into the back room, Hayner adjusted his collared uniform and swiped his card through the time-in machine. Glancing around, no one else was in the break room, but with Seifer as the shift manager, that was hardly a surprise.

The elder thought he was God's gift, just because he had been promoted the month earlier and it made Hayner scoff. It wasn't as if the two got on normally, never mind when Seifer actually held the position of power over the younger boy.

Grumbling to himself, he checked the roster again to see that he was working the floor with the Devil himself while Demyx and Axel worked on the tills – most of his friends worked at the supermarket as it was one of the only places that offered jobs for students in Twilight Town.

Heading out onto the shop floor, he caught Axel's eye who waved enthusiastically, only to be told off by Seifer for disrupting the customers. Axel snorted and asked what customers; it was true, that this late on an evening, very few customers came in, which was why Axel and Demyx were due to finish in half an hour, leaving only Hayner to deal with Seifer.

"Nice of you to join us Chickenwuss" Seifer smirked, before pointing towards the fridge sections. "They need to be cleaned and check the expiry dates too" Hayner rolled his eyes but wandered towards the cleaning cupboard to grab the bucket and soap.

Scowling the whole way, he stopped at the edge of the fridges and dunked his sponge into the soapy water, beginning to scrub at the glass doors. He heard the automatic entrance open and giggles were heard as two girls stumbled through the door in their heels.

Pausing in his job, Hayner observed them as they glanced at Seifer and giggled some more before heading his way, towards the wine section.

Carrying on with cleaning, the girl went silent as they passed him, before he felt a slap to his bum and the girls started laughing even louder. His face flushed and he glanced to see Seifer smirking at him with his arms crossed from the end of his isle.

Grumbling to himself, he scrubbed harder, feeling the chill from the fridge slowly seep through his uniform. After a good five minutes, the girls had finally selected a wine they wanted and were heading towards the till when a loud smash echoed through the shop.

Jumping, Hayner spun around to see a puddle of white wine and two startled looking females stood next to it. Glancing further up, it would seem that Seifer was caught in the splash and now had a rather large damp patch on his black trousers, drawing a snigger from Hayner.

But before he could reprimand the customers, the girls started bawling about how sorry they were. "Ugh, it's fine, just go home" Seifer muttered, calling Axel to see the girls left ok. Running a hand over his tired eyes, Seifer glanced towards Hayner who still hadn't turned back to his job.

The younger boy stopped snickering instantly and after a tense moment, Seifer cursed and ordered him to come help him tidy up the mess.

Sighing, Hayner abandoned his duties and was about to walk over to Seifer mop in hand, before his foot caught on the bucket and send him and the water filled container flying.

Time seemed to stand still as Hayner now lay, soaked, in a puddle of soapy water – which had at least started to mix with the wine – while Seifer stared at him in disbelief.

"Are any of my staff fucking competent?" Which received disgruntled comments from the two on the tills. Axel and Demyx had started walking towards them, claiming their shifts were done and their rides were here and so couldn't stay to help.

Hayner glared at Axel who made a rude humping gesture behind Seifer before shooting out of the employee door. It was no secret to his friends that Hayner was very much _out_ of the closest and very much _in_ denial about his feelings for a certain blonde.

"Well don't just lie there, Chickenwuss!" Seifer growled, storming towards their dustbin to sweep the broken glass into the bin. Hayner slowly got to his feet, wincing as his clothes stuck to him with an unpleasant warmth.

He picked up the bucket with a scowl and grabbed the mop again, and began attempting to absorb as much of the water as he could, twisting the mop back into the bucket to deposit the now dirty water. When he was about a third done, Seifer appeared with another mop and began helping him in silence; the only noise was the quiet music playing on the overheard speakers.

Once the two were done, Hayner shivered, as the now freezing clothes hung to him like cling-film. Seifer rolled his eyes but glanced down at his own pants, before dragging Hayner into the back room. "Strip" Hayner blanched, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "What Lamer, too scared to get changed in front of me?" Seifer mocked him, before unbuttoning his own pants slowly.

Clenching his fists, Hayner cursed the blonde for his unnatural sex appeal and glanced at the door to the shop floor. "We can't leave the shop unmanned though"

"Calm down, Chickenwuss, we'll see them come in. Plus, how long are you intending to take?" Seifer gestured to the CCTV monitors and smirked at him, slipping the belt off and dropping his pants.

Hayner flushed and look anywhere but at Seifer's boxers, why had he decided to go commando today, he could hardly get changed in front of the blonde with nothing under his clothes.

"Well hurry up and leave so I can get changed" Seifer raised an eyebrow, giving Hayner a once over before rolling his eyes and grabbing a new pair on trousers, swiftly pulling them up. But he did not leave like Hayner expected, instead he grabbed a new shirt and new pants and dumped them on the table next to Hayner.

Before he could react, large hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled, attempting to yank it over his head. Hayner yelped and writhed away from the taller blonde, but to no avail, as Seifer managed to remove the soaked shirt, leaving his chest bare in the chilly back room.

"Now are you going to stop being a baby and take off your pants, or do I need to do that too?" Seifer mocked, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manor.

"Fuck off asshole!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Hayner attempted to stand his ground in hope that Seifer would give up and just go back out to the shop floor. Instead, the hands reached for his top button, popping it open with ease. "Wait, wait, wait!" Hayner slapped the hand away and took a step back, his hips hitting the table edge behind him.

"Don't tell me, is Lamer not wearing any underwear today?" Hayner broke the eye contact and looked away, huffing but not denying the claim.

"Well, well, well Chickenwuss. Who knew you were that kind of guy" Seifer stepped closer once again reaching for the zip, smirking as Hayner's eyes widened in shock. "Even so, you still need to get changed, and as your manager, it's my job to make sure you do just that" His voice dropped to a husk as his breath tickled Hayner's ear.

The zip was slowly dragged down, brushing against Hayner's now half-hard erection. "Or maybe you didn't want to strip because I caused this" A choked gasp escaped Hayner when Seifer's hand slid into the crotch of his pants, grasping the member inside.

"Seifer, I – _fuck"_ Hayner's head fell forward onto Seifer's shoulder as the hand enclosed around him and tugged, his hips bucking involuntarily.

Hayner felt a hand run into his hair, before harshly tugging his head to the side, so that Seifer could claim his lips, forcing his tongue into the willing mouth as his hand sped up his motions.

Just as Hayner was about to unbutton the other's pants, the entrance chimed and Seifer glanced to see a customer had come in. Cursing, he pulled away from Hayner, who whined at the loss. "Stay here, by the time I'm back you had better be undressed – and don't you dare think about continuing without me" Seifer mumbled against his lips.

All he could do was stare as Seifer smoothly slid from the room and towards the tills, before glancing back at his lap. He flushed to see his erection resting on the outside of his now unzipped work pants, which still clung to him.

Shuffling away from the table, he peeled his pants off him, throwing them and his shirt in the dirty laundry basket. It felt so weird to be stood completely naked in his place of work, he just hoped no one needed to check the CCTV for the break room, or the both of them would be fired at the drop of a hat.

Moving to lie on the sofa, Hayner spread his legs slightly and reached to slowly rub at his erection, eyes slipping shut in thoughts of the blonde waiting for him in the other room.

It wasn't long before the break room door was opened and shut again, Hayner cracked his eyes open to half-mast as Seifer slowly advanced on him. "I shut the shop early, I'd rather not be _interrupted_ again" Seifer smirked, stripping his shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks before climbing to rest above Hayner.

The feel of Seifer's pants against his bare skin created a delicious friction as he ground up into the strong body above him.

Lips locked in a harsh embrace and large hands dragged across tanned skin, leaving goosebumps in their path. Tongues met and danced as they grasped at each other desperately; the tension had been building for weeks – months even – and both were keen to get into it.

Hayner smirked into the kiss and threw his body weight sideways, toppling them both off the sofa and onto the floor.

Seifer let out a grunt as Hayner's full weight flattened him. Raising an eyebrow, Seifer watched as Hayner sat up slowly undoing the belt of his superior, pulling it loose and tossing it across the room.

Cross his arms behind his head, Seifer lay watching the display as Hayner began slowly rocking atop him, bringing their groins together in slow, circular motions.

Eyes met again and Hayner could see the challenge in Seifer's eyes, and it made his dick twitch with anticipation, knowing the man under him wanted this as much as he did. Leaning forward slightly, Hayner ran his hands under the manager's shirt, dragging it up as he went, until it bunched up under the other man's armpits.

Dipping down, Hayner latched onto a pert nipple, licking and nibbling one and twisting the other softly. Seifer sighed and bucked up, moving to grab Hayner's hips to control the gyration a bit more, as he let the younger man do what he wanted with his chest.

Hayner paused after a few minutes and moved to reseal their lips, forcing Seifer to sit up so he could properly unbutton the shirt and pull it off, leaving it on the floor next to them.

Large hands groped his bare ass, kneading the cheeks and spreading them, exposing his hole to the cool air of the break room. Groaning when a fingertip brushed over his exposed entrance, Hayner ran one hair into silky blonde hair as the other to attempted to open Seifer's trousers from the awkward angle he was at.

Sensing his struggle, Seifer rolled them over, getting a yelp from Hayner when his skin met the cold floor. Shoving his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh, Seifer held up three fingers to Hayner's mouth, ordering him to suck, before dipping down to nip at his hipbones.

Grumbling, Hayner took the fingers into his mouth, lavishing them with attention while he could feel those sinful lips edge closer to his member. Braving a glance down, he nearly moaned when Seifer locked eyes with him and slowly licked up the underside of his erection, before dipping his tongue into the slit.

Once Seifer deemed his fingers wet enough, he removed them from Hayner's mouth and suckled on the tip of Hayner's erection, smirking as best he could when Hayner arched off the floor, head rolling to the side.

While the younger man was distracted, Seifer slipped a finger into him, curling it and slowly moving it around; Hayner wiggled his hips at the intrusion, it didn't hurt as much as it was uncomfortable. When Seifer went to add a second finger, he successfully distracted the brunette by taking all of him into his mouth, feeling the tip nudge the back of his throat.

Hayner had never been more pleased to see someone with a lack of gap reflex, as he felt incredible suction around him, any thoughts of discomfort were pushed to the back of his mind, even as a third finger slid in to stretch him further.

His back raised off the floor when his prostate was roughly jabbed, a choked moan escaping him as he grabbed onto Seifer's head.

Pulling back to breath easier, Seifer kissed both of Hayner's inner thighs as he removed his fingers, crawling back up over the smaller boy and stealing a wet kiss. Lifting his legs, Hayner let Hayner drape them over pale shoulders, leaving his fully exposed as Seifer lined himself up.

With a last heated look, Seifer pressed forward, grunting when his tip disappeared in the intense heat. " _Fuck_ , you're tight" Hayner whimpered in delight as Seifer slid the rest of the way in, creating a delicious friction that had his toes curling.

After a moments pause, Seifer set a slow, but deep pace, gripping onto Hayner to prevent him from sliding across the floor with each thrust.

Hayner let his head loll back, his body lax as he let himself he pleasured thoroughly; Seifer took the opportunity and sucked harshly on the juncture of the tanned neck, undoubtedly leaving a lovely mark that would show everyone just how much he had control over the argumentative boy.

Letting out a low growl at the surge of possessiveness, Seifer roughly gripped Hayner's hips, before picking up the pace, pounding the boy into the floor.

Hayner cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head as Seifer brushed his prostate on practically every thrust, dragging him quickly towards the edge. He had never been so turned on in his life; normally he would hate being dominated so obviously, but with how much Seifer seemed to be into it, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Wrapping his arms securely around the older man's shoulders, he breathed moans and groans into the other man's ear, which only seemed to increase the pace of the thrusting even more.

Letting out a high pitched keening noise, Hayner clenched his muscles, spasming as he came over their chests, without even being touched.

Seifer grunted as he shortly followed his release, continuing to thrust until the sensitivity became too much and he stopped, breathing harshly as his head pounded with the rush of blood. He wasn't sure what had overtaken him when he lost control, he winced when he saw the marks on the younger man's neck and the bruises that would no doubt form on his hips.

Hayner could see the guilt forming and smacked Seifer's shoulder, forcing the man to look at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I enjoyed it as much as you did – but you might have to help me get home" He winced as he moved to sit up, muscles aching and skin tingling as he forced himself to redress in fresh clothes.

Snorting, Seifer tucked himself back into his pants after cleaning up and threw back on his shirt. They were technically supposed to still be on shift for another hour and a half, and Seifer knew that if they closed too early, it would get reported.

Grumbling, Hayner allowed himself to be shuffled over to the tills, slowly sliding onto the stool and taking a drink of water as Seifer unlocked the doors and took over the cleaning of the fridges that Hayner had started earlier.

After another twenty minutes of silence, and no customers, Hayner slid off the chair and limped over to the blonde, before wrapping his arms around the thin waist. "So what does this mean?" He mumbled, hiding his face against the toned back as Seifer tilted his head to look back at him.

"Lamer, you're such a girl, do we have to label anything?" Seifer snorted, but turned to face Hayner "It means, that your ass is mine from now on, and I can have it whenever I want it" Hayner pouted and rolled his eyes at the cockiness.

"You're such an asshole" Seifer chuckled and ruffled his hair before pushing him back in the direction of the till when the door opened.

"Only for you" Hayner discreetly swore at the blonde as he attempted to get back on the chair; it would certainly make work more interesting.


End file.
